


Whatever The Reason, Bitch

by mi_lo_x_x



Series: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi Brainrot [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ((aka shuichi's body will be described how he desires)), AFAB Terminology, Bisexual Disaster Saihara Shuichi, Bisexual L (Death Note), Body Worship, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Collars, Consent, Dominant L (Death Note), Gun Kink, Gun play, Lawhara, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Neurodivergent L (Death Note, Possessive L (Death Note), Post Game Saihara Shuichi, Post Game Saihara Shuichi/L (Death Note), Psychologically Correct Trans Male Terminology, SAILIET, Shuichis knees after this be a whole ass hashtag, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top L (Death Note), Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, submissive saihara shuichi, these two are so kinky, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lo_x_x/pseuds/mi_lo_x_x
Summary: spends 20 hours scrolling google for aesthetic l quotes for titles,
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi, L/Saihara Shuichi, Lawliet L/Saihara Shuichi
Series: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi Brainrot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202414
Kudos: 6





	Whatever The Reason, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> spends 20 hours scrolling google for aesthetic l quotes for titles,

Wincing as his knees rammed onto the cold tile floor, Shuichi wiped the corner of his mouth, glancing up nervously as he felt the end of the gun’s barrel pressed against his cheek. L stared down at him, kneeling to match his height while maintaining eye contact. 

“Shu” 

“Hm?”

“Are you all right?”

“Huh-? O-oh yeah, Im fine”

L gave him a sceptical look, getting down on the floor, pulling his knees close to his chest. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I'm doing great” Shuichi mumbled, his lips curved up in a smile

“Then you know the words if you’re 𝘯𝘰𝘵 __ great, correct?” L raised an eyebrow, rubbing at his eye with the hand holding the gun

"Of course" Shuichi smiled gently,

"Good" L muttered, glancing at the stairs then back at Shuichi, staring at him in a usual way. He sighed, shook his wrist out and pressed the gun to the side of Shuichi's skull, slightly above his ear. "Russian roulette?" The side of his lip quirked up in a smirk.

Shuichi hesitated, taking in his surroundings. L was balancing on his heels, his knees to his chest as Shuichi sat across from him on his knees.

He bit the chapped skin on his lip, "Whatever you ple-please" Shuichi keened, adrenaline and excitement buzzing in his body from the gun to his head. It sure as hell wasn't fake. L would never mistreat him like that. 

L pulled back his hand, cocking the gun and taking off the safety while giving Shuichi a check, eyes fixating on the others flushed cheeks. 

"There's a 1 percent chance this could kill you, love" L whispered, testing the chamber and spinning it once, twice. "Are you scared?"

"A l-little"

"Perfect." L pressed two fingers against his own lips, thinking. "It'd be quite a shame if your life did end up leaving me." He lifted the gun and pointed the barrel towards Shuichi's chest, pretending to pull the trigger, "Bang." 

Shuichi flinched, tugging at his collar nervously. L moved his free hand to cup Shuichi's cheek, holding eye contact.

"Look at me." He whispered, expression barely changing. 

Shuichi nodded, redirecting his focus off the gun, reflexively grazing his tongue over his top lip. L narrowed his eyes but ignored it, pushing the gun against Shuichi's throat. "Do you want to go first?" He moved the gun to his own head, "Or should I?"

Shuichi thought for a second, "If you go first," He stammered, "There'd be one less chance for me"

"Would you like that?"

Shuichi nodded, cheeks coloured a light pink. 

** *BANG* **

L didn't flinch, "Hm." He removed the gun, "Lucky chance." He pushed the gun against Shuichi's throat. "I wonder if you'll be just as lucky. Not that I'm going to pull the trigger again now" He pulled the barrel away, "That would be a waste" L paused, wrapping his middle finger around Shuichi's collar. "What should I do?"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, "I-Im not sure I understand what you mean?"

"To you?" L sighed, "What should I do"

Shuichi's cheeks went fuchsia, "I'm not sure"

"Would you like help?" L said expressionlessly, "Here I was under the impression you wanted to please me" L stared at him, pressing a finger to his lip in thought.

Shuichi nodded, "I-I do" He paused

L moved his finger and pushed it against Shuichi's lip instead. "Hm." He pressed the gun to Shuichi's inner thigh, pushing his other finger down in a painful way when he noticed Shuichi tilting to look. "Pay attention to me" 

Shuichi winced, "S-sorry"

L removed his hand and placed his finger on the trigger, "Don't apologize for mistakes, Saihara" He muttered and pulled his finger back, watching Shuichi's body tense. 

** *BANG* **

Shuichi flinched, glancing down and sighing in relief. L let out a tiny laugh,

"Lucky again." He paused, pushing himself up, "I wonder if Matsuda or Aizawa is starting to grow curious at these gunshots."

Shuichi's jaw dropped, his face going a deep shade of red. 

L's lip quirked up, "Did you expect I'd send them out?" He stared at Shuichi, pushing the heel of his hand down on an old bruise on Shuichi's skin. 

Shuichi bit his lip in agony, maintaining eye contact with L, forcing away his curiosity. 

"The chamber has six more chances, one of those has a bullet." L looked away distantly, his finger at his lip, "That's a 25 percent chance at death"

Shuichi shuddered

"If you bleed out, that is." L added, moving his hand up slowly, the fabric of Shuichi's skirt folding and twisting. Shuichi's eyebrows knitted as he focused as hard as he could on L's eyes. "Sense of false safety?" L watched him, purposely lifting his hand and placing it on his shoulder. Shuichi shook his head. 

L wrapped his fingers around Shuichi's throat, "Hm." He paused, "I guess it is" He pressed the gun barrel to his own head, pulling the trigger. 

** *BANG* **

L's lip quirked up, "That'd be a 37 percent chance for you now" He leaned forward, replacing his hand with his lips, "I thought I'd take a turn to even it out" 

Shuichi nodded, "Y-yeah?" he mumbled, tilting his jaw so L could have easier access

L shook his head, grazing his tongue over Shuichi's neck and pulled away, "Yes, I do believe it's only fair" He leaned over, popping a candy from the bowl into his mouth. Shuichi rolled his eyes, scoffing. L glanced at him, rocking himself forward and holding onto Shuichi. 

Shuichi's cheeks flushed, "Hm?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry" L shook his head and shoved his lips against the others. Shuichi squeaked, the taste of candy suddenly covering his lips. L pulled away.

Shuichi bit his tongue, "You taste like strawberry,," 

"Hm." L paused, "I wonder why" Shuichi rolled his eyes. Shaking his head, L hooked his finger around Shuichi's collar and yanked him closer. 

Shuichi yelped, "yo-you really shouldn't do that so suddenly," He frowned, 

"My apologies, I'll remember that for next time" L responded, sarcastically before pulling him closer and pressing his lips to the other. Shuichi flustered and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. L laughed internally and bit Shuichi's bottom lip, shoving his tongue down his throat. Shuichi keened, hearing a faint click and then feeling pressure against his leg.

L pulled away, "I'm thinking I'll resort to only shooting in areas that won't kill you, so we don't end up harming you too badly."

Shuichi nodded, "I-i don't mind either way" L raised an eyebrow,

"Go on"

"I mean, i-if I die I'd like to be at your mercy when I d-do" Shuichi let out a nervous laugh, "But that'd be hard to explain to the others s-so"

L watched him, making eye contact, "If I pull the trigger, you'd have a 50 percent chance at death, that is if the current casing doesn't have a bullet in it. There's a 37 percent chance it does"

Shuichi shuddered "I just realized, isn't it illegal for citizens to have firearms-?"

L stared at Shuichi, "Yes, I suppose it is, lucky for you, I'm a detective" He turned to look at Shuichi's satchel draped over the dresser, "Same as you," He pointed to the outline of the revolver in the other's satchel. Shuichi nodded. 

L leaned forward, "And even if I wasn't," He paused, "I'd still use one to play Russian roulette" He put a finger to his lips, thinking. He ran his fingers through his ebony-coloured hair and leaned towards Shuichi, holding his jaw and pressing his lips against his neck. Shuichi stiffened, biting down on his chapped lip.

"Easy now" L muttered, grazing teeth over his neck, biting softly to avoid puncturing his skin. Shuichi arched his back, trying to get closer to L till they were skin to skin. L looked up at Shuichi, watching him keen in satisfaction. L grinned, skimming his teeth over his shoulder, biting down and leaving a dark mark on his shoulder before pulling away and adjusting Shuichi's collar so it covered the mark. 

"Pretty," L muttered, kissing gently over the mark. Shuichi grimaced,

"Why'd you stop?" He mumbled.

"Did you want me to just kiss your neck all day?" L stared at him,

"O-oh not necessarily" Shuichi rubbed the back of his head nervously.

L kept watching, "Yes, Of course, I'm sure we could arrange that, however," He pressed his finger to his top lip, thinking. "I think we've had a decent spacing between shots" L shrugged and pointed the gun to his head again, "Me?" He moved the revolver barrel to Shuichi's leg, "Or you-?"

Shuichi flinched, "It's up to you"

"Usually when I ask a question I don't expect the question to be forced back onto me" L muttered

** *BANG* **

"That's now an f-fifty percent chance, right?" Shuichi looked at him, confuzzled. 

"Yes, of course," L shook his head and leaned forward, setting down the revolver and gripping Shuichi's hips, "You're beautiful"

Shuichi blushed, holding onto L as the other tugged off his shorts. L paused,

"You know. It'd be quite a funny little troupe if you were Kira" L looked at Shuichi, thinking. 

┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.☪ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐ 

Shuichi mewled, nails digging down L's back, jaw hooked over his shoulder as he rutted against L's lower areas, hips aching as L gripped them with white knuckles. 

"Shh, easy now" L whispered, one hand holding the revolver against Shuichi's head, finger over the trigger, "There's still four more bullets to go, we can't go too fast." He grinned, bucking his hips up and making Shuichi whimper. L pulled the trigger. 

** *BANG* **

"62 percent chance now" L examined the barrel and glanced down, looking up at Shuichi's face, "Didn't know you were into fear," L pressed a finger to his lip in thought, "Hm" He dropped the gun and held onto Shuichi's thighs, slamming him down, filling him to the brim. Shuichi winced, watching intrigued as L picked up the gun again, pressed the barrel to Shuichi's thigh and pulled the trigger. 

** *BANG* **

Shuichi yelped, face going pale as blood seeped out of the bullet hole. L smirked, pulling out and buckling his jeans again. "Guess luck can only go so far" He whispered and stood up, leaving the revolver next to Shuichi's corpse.

└─── ･ ｡ﾟ★: *.☪ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┘

**Author's Note:**

> "Ryuzaki! What were those gunshots?" Matsuda waved at L as he walked down the stairs.
> 
> "Hm? Oh, it seemed Saihara was more of a twisted masochist than we assumed."
> 
> "Huh?"


End file.
